borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Unforgiven (Borderlands)
Talk I found one of these with a shotgun-like effect it did 173 damage x7 Ow, I want this gun so bad!! Apesap 15:44, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Aww I Can't Find One Of These Anywhere :( Can The Poster Of These Pictures Say Where They Found Them And If They Were Playing Multiplayer Or Not. PLEASE! This Is Like The Strongest Revolver In The Game --User:720M37H3U5 :First, stop starting every bloody word in the sentence with caps. :Second, multiplayer or singleplayer doesn't matter, the Unforgiven is a random drop. :It has potential to be one of the strongest if the parts are right. --Nagamarky 11:29, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Wow, I just found one of these tonight and its not even that impressive. Typical, I've been farming for days and I finally find one and its complete garbage--TeSpoon2468 04:32, January 2, 2010 (UTC)TeSpoon2468 Just got one on my first trip to the Middle of Nowhere vending machine on PT1. Don't let the $9k fool you - I paid over $80k since it was the 'Special'. I don't intend to use it since I already have a Viper with 100 more damage but at least I finally found one. Nice color-matching scope though. MeMadeIt 09:46, January 5, 2010 (UTC) i got a AX Swift Smasher that does 197 x9 damage with 88 accuracy 1.6 firing and +58% reload speed. most powerful ive seen and its only a lvl 33. user:unregistered I found two in the same chest, first chest for farming in New Haven, right beside Scooter there. First one sucked, some 500 power (i'm level 50, working on my level 50 sniper but I don't have a ton of pistol experience) the second one, however, has the following stats: Damage: 908 Accuracy: 96.4 Fire Rate: 0.7 +200% Melee Damage +177% Damage 3.7x Weapon Zoom Works like a charm, the zoom makes this about as useful as my Thunder, despite the 37 level difference between snipe and pistol. User:Yeti Yeti I found a KLR300 XX Savage Unforgiven with 365x7 damage, 0.6 rof, 2 bullet clip, plus 12% damage, +200% Critical Hit Damage, with 3.7x Zoom. TheSavageUnforgiven 02:01, February 1, 2010 (UTC) I have one that no one else seems to have. the 88-OP4 Unforgiven. its a level 37 jakobs revolver. 8282x4 damage. 66.7 accuracy.21.3 fire rate. 36 bullet clip. plus 2400% burst fire count. and plus 2427% damage. take that! :quite modded. good for the ludicrous category, not much else. 23:38, February 14, 2010 (UTC) I found a level 49 version, with negative damage, but I can't complain because it's a masher. I found it in the vendor machine in the Moxxi's Underdome DLC area. Mattjb 15:23, March 8, 2010 (UTC) hi everybody, i have a couple mashers and a couple unforgivens but like they say some are more special than others. "simple" unforgiven level 60 or 61- 13344 damage , 94 accuracy 1.0 rof long scope and blade 2 shot as well with usuall damage increase and 200 critical, what i have to say is this thing killed all my will to play with the bessie sniper. with a gunslinger mod this thing shoots 2 shots reloads and the bessie is still cocking for the second one. masher unforgiven level 60 or 61- 301X7 damage 89 accuracy(or 88 not sure) and 0.8 rof with long scope and 6 shot chamber. this thing reapes crawmerax to pieces in no time even the dificult eye critical is easy. that being said i'm really a fan of 2 shot revolvers so if anyone has one with more damage and 2 shot chamber i'de really like to trade. "simple" unforgiven level 49- 750 (arround that can't remember exactly) with 6 shot chamber. no scope no blades, really simple. any western or clint eastwood's fan dream weapon. also have level 49 masher Unforgiven can't remember stats but its a beast for that level. if anyone is dying for one of this add me (PC) galarimfighter and i'm sure we can work something out. Galarim 22:39, March 22, 2010 (UTC)GalarimGalarim 22:39, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Can anyone confirm whether or not this type of gun is supposed to send enemies flying? The amount of knockback my Bloody Unforgiven (w/ masher accessory :P) has is insane. It sometimes sends enemies flying over 200ft. Never seen this on any other gun type. -- 23:34, March 24, 2010 (UTC) many times it does send enemies flying, but so do other weapons. i had mashers that were not unforgiven do that same thing. i believe it to be more dependent on damage than unforgiven. a good place to test this is Zombie Island as zombies seem to have more tendancy to be thrown away. i have had weapons thrown enemies away in Zombie Island and then not do it anywhere else. Galarim 11:12, March 27, 2010 (UTC)galarim Wow I got a good one. Number 11 Go see. It got a scope and 200% melee damage. lvl 48 (show 41 coz of my mordecai class) with 908 damage :)Bill1409 05:14, April 6, 2010 (UTC) i found a Jakobs Unforgiven with over 1400 damage and it only says on the page it goes up to 1200 any answers Vipermarum1 Varieties Up for trade... My gamertag is ZA1492 if anyone has an Unforgiven with the cool looking knife attachment and a high amount of damage, I'm level 47 and I have a lot of good guns and can duplicate with you and trade them. Just send me a message on XBL. strongest i wanted to add that if you have the correct gunslinger mod, for example the 660 version with 90% pistol fire rate and 31 ammo regen, the Savage Unforgiven with 489 x 7 damage is the strongest UNMODDED gun in the entire game, i have compared this to several other pistols and shotguns including a shotgun with 437 x 9 damage. Darkshadowmark. all of my proficiencies are 50 as well as having the gun crazy and hair trigger skill up to 9 at times or at 5 normally. using the gunslinger mod i described coinciding with my proficiencies i can fire one round per half second. Looking for unforgiven Looking for a not modded unforgiven around level 61 with 6 rounds and a scope. Will trade a Pentrator, Sniper Invader, or Desert Bulldog. GT: colesitzy Colesitzy 02:01, April 27, 2010 (UTC) I've got 437 * 7 version, and it's just extremely overpowered in comparison with all other guns. With crits in up to 9k i can solo kill Crawmerrax in only ~15 shots.